Heavy duty armored vehicles, used for example, by the military, must be built to withstand forces far greater than encountered by conventional consumer cars and industrial trucks. The utilization of increasingly powerful explosive devices such as IED's, RPG's, and EFP's by hostile insurgent forces has compelled the defense industry to respond by deploying heavier armor on their tactical armored vehicles. While necessary to protect military personnel, heavier armor creates unique problems. The weight of heavily armored vehicle doors and ramps often exceeds 200 lbs., and in some instances, may exceed 1,000 lbs. To open and close such doors or ramps requires assistance from electric, pneumatic, or hydraulic powered units. Such power assisted doors and ramps are known in the industry. Prior art powered doors require separate mechanical and electrical systems, with separate control handles and/or switches for the door and locks, which result in non-integrated and complicated door functions. These complications unnecessarily lead to increased difficulties and time in opening and closing the heavy doors of these armored vehicles, particularly in emergency situations.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved intuitive motion control system for heavy, power assisted vehicle doors, ramps, and hatches.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a mechatronic assembly which simplifies a soldier's ingress and egress from heavily armored vehicles that require power assisted opening and closing of doors.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an armored vehicle door having an intuitive joystick control system for locking, unlocking, latching, unlatching, opening and closing the door, ramp or hatch.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved method of operating a heavy duty vehicle door, ramp or hatch.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved power assisted door with a safe and durable handle assembly for opening and closing the door from both inside and outside the vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved control system for operating an armored vehicle door or ramp in a minimal amount of time.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.